katakan saja
by nanas manis
Summary: hujan, susu cokelat, ulang tahun, dan dia yang jengkel sendiri.


**Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 ** _Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!_**

 ** _Warning: Fluffy_** **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual),** ** _OOC's_** **(ban** **get mungkin)** **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ ****_Typo?_**

* * *

Di luar rumah lagi turun hujan. Di teras, ada Tsukishima sedang duduk di kursi goyang, menonton tetesan air hujan. Kemudian, Kuroo datang sambil membawa dua gelas cokelat hangat, dan satu kotak pocky di atas nampan.

Kuroo duduk tepat di samping laki-laki berkacamata, lalu berkata, "Cuacanya dingin, lho. Dan kamu enggak pakai pakaian tebal." Ia meletakkan nampan di meja kecil antara dua kursi goyang. "Ini, aku beri kamu susu hangat. Jadi tubuhmu tidak kedinginan saat duduk di luar rumah."

"Oh, terima kasih, Kuroo- _san,_ " jawab Tsukishima kalem, seraya mengambil satu gelas susu dari nampan. Perlahan ia teguk, hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Ahem," Kuroo berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian; kala pemuda pirang menyeka bibir pakai punggung tangan. "Hari ini ulang tahunku, lho. Tsukki enggak mau ucapin sesuatu, gitu? Aku menunggu, kau tahu." Laki-laki dengan rambut jengger ayam memulai pembicaraan. Tapi dia tidak tahu, kalau itu bisa menimbulkan situasi tegang.

"Mengapa aku harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, untukmu?" Tsukishima berbicara dengan nada datar yang menyebalkan bagi orang di sebelahnya, "Apakah ucapan ulang tahun dari _member_ klub bola volimu tidak cukup? Kuroo- _san_ juga dapat ucapan selamat dari luar sekolah, bukan?" Ia menghela napas, "Contohnya anggota Fukurodani— Bokuto- _san_ dan Akaashi- _san._ "

"Tapi ulang tahunku tidak akan terlalu spesial, jika Tsukki enggak ucapin! Tolonglah, lebih peka pada perasaanku, walau cuma sedikit! Okey, tidak apa-apa kalau Tsukki enggak beri hadiah untukku," Kuroo menatap Tsukishima dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Diamlah, Kuroo- _san!_ Kenapa Kuroo- _san_ kayak Hinata yang adu mulut sama Kageyama, sih?" Dia berkata dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Sebenarnya, itu untuk menyembunyikan kekesalan yang terasa jelas. Tidak keren pikirnya jika nampak.

Namun sepertinya, Kuroo tipe orang bandel. Ia malah makin mirip anak kecil merengek minta dibelikan hadiah; dengan lagak bersidekap sambil membuang wajah ke arah lain— pura-pura ogah, menatap kedua bola mata cokelat emas Tsukishima. "Aku tidak tahu! Tapi, aku minta maaf Tsukki— karena aku enggak bakal berhenti memaksa, sampai Tsukki mengatakannya!"

Hujan semakin deras, sehingga beberapa gerombolan burung terlihat berterbangan. Gencar mencari pohon, untuk melindungi diri dari rintik yang banyak turun. Sementara itu, persis hujan yang makin deras, Tsukishima juga makin merasa iritasi— yang dibuat oleh kalimat laki-laki di samping kanannya. Dia sekarang ingin minum susu lagi untuk menjauhkan diri dari kemarahan. _Jika di sana masih ada satu gelas penuh susu, kenapa enggak aku ambil saja?_ Pikirnya, sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah nampan yang berada di meja kecil.

Kuroo, barangkali bisa menebak isi pikiran Tsukishima, makanya dia tiba-tiba mengambil satu gelas susu yang tersisa, kemudian kontan diminum habis. Ia tidak tahu— atau mungkin tahu, tapi dia masa bodoh mengenai Tsukishima yang sepenuhnya marah.

"Kenapa Kuroo- _san_ minum itu? Aku tahu kok, kalau Kuroo- _san_ mengetahui atensiku sebelumnya!"

" _Well,_ aku memang tahu atensimu tadi, Tsukki. Tapi ingat, ini adalah hukumanmu, karena menolak memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun!"

Tsukishima menghela napas. "Oke, _fine!_ Aku beri!"

"Serius?!"

"Mhm."

Perasaan Tsukishima berantakan. Akhirnya, ia menyerah lalu menggenggam sekotak pocky dan membukanya. Dia meminta Kuroo untuk membuka mulut, kemudian Tsukishima memilah dua stik. Kedua ujung stik disisipkan pada masing-masing mulut mereka, hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Perlahan, jarak antara kedua ujung stik diperpendek— karena dimakan oleh mereka (dalam kasus ini, yang lebih agresif memakan itu Tsukishima— entah kenapa). Laki-laki yang bermain sebagai _middle blocker_ sekaligus kapten Nekoma tersebut, paham betul akan berakhir bagaimana ini nantinya. Tetapi ia tetap menikmati, sambil memasang wajah polos ala anak kecil diberi permen lolipop oleh orang asing. Dia hanya duduk anteng, seraya mematuhi perintah tanpa bertanya.

Sampai Kuroo menyadari, bahwa jarak bibir mereka kurang lebih dua _centimeter_ , jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih kencang. Begitu pula bagi Tsukishima, ia kesulitan agar tetap memasang wajah santai nan bosan, jika di dalam rasanya pengin meloncat. Namun ia tidak peduli, bahkan segera memakan stik yang tersisa. Sebelum Kuroo melepas pocky-nya, Tsukishima langsung bergerak cepat ke depan, dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir laki-laki satunya. Kaget— tentu saja. Setelah beberapa saat, Tsukishima melepaskan bibir, kemudian, demi Tuhan yang memberi hawa sensual untuk setiap insan di muka bumi— ia menjilat bibirnya yang basah.

"Rasa susu cokelat dicampur pocky perisa vanilla, rasanya enak sekali, yah? Terlebih jikalau lewat ciumanmu, Kuroo- _san,_ " tuturnya santai, macam tidak ada yang terjadi. "Omong-omong, apakah kau puas? Ciuman yang aku beri tadi, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Ah, aku lupa, selamat ulang tahun, Kuroo- _san!_ " Ia tersenyum. Walau tipis, tapi mampu membangkitkan semangat si rambut jengger ayam yang padam.

Seumur hidup, hingga detik ini, Kuroo belum pernah merasa kalau Tsukishima tiba-tiba romantis begini. "Y-ya, aku senang. Terima kasih, Tsukki," jawabnya dengan nada getir. "Ta-tapi ... Tsu-Tsukki, sejak kapan kamu nakal begini?"

"Sejak ..." Tsukishima bertopang dagu. "Oh, yah! Sejak aku menikah dan hidup bersama Kuroo- _san._ "

"Jadi, aku ini efek buruk bagimu?"

"Sudah pasti. Ah, hujannya berhenti! Bangunlah Kuroo- _san,_ aku ingin sendirian sekarang."

Lihat? Adegan romansa hanya sesaat, lalu diakhiri dengan sifat garam lagi. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Kuroo. Lalu, ia beranjak dari duduk seraya merapikan barang, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah— meninggalkan Tsukishima yang wajahnya tengah merah padam. Dia heran, pada apa yang telah ia perbuat. Sementara Kuroo asyik bersenandung ria.

* * *

 **Fic-nya ditulis saat ini juga. Ide asal lewat (muncul ketika laper dan bikin susu cokelat buat mengganjal perut). Malam-malam itu mengerikan, yah?**

 **Sudah, enggak usah dipikirin. Ini emang _late birthday_ fic buat Kuroo. 17 November, dia :")**

 ** _Btw,_ Tsukki kalau nyerang deluan itu imut, yah? Terharu aku /disepak/**


End file.
